Tomorrow Never Comes
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Shadow is caught in a time warp until he can tell Rouge how he feels about her. Can he confess his love for her or will he live the same day over and over until he can build up the courage to tell her?
1. Day 1, Take 1

Shadow jolted up awake at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He rubbed his eyes to clean them before getting up and strapping on his Air Shoes. He looked around and saw the room Josh had set up for him.

"He may not be my son, but he's still pretty cool," Shadow said to himself before going over to the door. He walked down the stairs and saw Josh and Dominic playing Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Josh was controlling Bash while Dominic was controlling Zap.

"What's going on," Shadow asked as he watched them fight.

"We're just battling," Josh responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Who's winning?"

"I am."

"No, you're not. I'm about to win," Dominic said.

"Are you sure, Dominic," Shadow asked.

"Positive. In fact, I think..."

"Yeah! I win," Josh said victoriously.

"What?! No fair," Dominic said.

"Sounds like someone's a sore loser."

"Just watch. I'll get you, Josh." Dominic switched to Drill Sergeant while Josh switched to Voodood.

"I'll see you two later."

"Later, Uncle Shadow," Josh said as Shadow left. Shadow had to meet with Rocket over at Castle Acorn. Over the past few days, Shadow's been feeling odd when Rouge was near him and he wanted to know why he felt that way. The only solution to his problem? Talk to Rocket about the situation and get an honest-to-goodness answer.

* * *

"Come on, Rocket. You know Sonic, so just talk to him and convince him to have just one date with me," Amy said as Shadow entered the room.

"All right. You want an answer, so let's ask the cards," Rocket said before laying the deck of cards he had in an arch.

"Choose one card and one card only, Rose." Amy thought about what card to pick before doing so.

"Memorize it and put it back," Rocket said before Amy did as he said. Rocket then used his sorcery to pick the exact card that Amy had picked. The eight of spades landed in between Rocket's index finger and middle finger.

"Is this your card?"

"It is. What's your answer?" Rocket then used his two fingers to turn the card around and showed his answer: No.

"Fine! You stink, Rocket," Amy said as she stormed out of the room.

"Does she always get that upset when you tell her no," Shadow asked as he walked over to Rocket.

"Yeah. She just won't accept that Sonic doesn't like her in the least," Rocket answered.

"Why can't you just tell Amy that?"

"I can't 'cause I got hammered the last time."

"What do you mean," Shadow asked, curious.

"I asked her if she felt like Sonic only liked her as a friend. That was when Amy hit me with her hammer. That was back when I was still with Blaze," Rocket said.

"That had to hurt."

"Trust me, it did."

"Did I miss anything," Sally asked as she came into the room.

"Not really," Rocket responded.

"What's she doing here," Shadow asked, referring to Sally.

"She insisted."

"I did. Rocket would never turn me down."

"No, I wouldn't," Rocket said as Sally sat down. "So, what's been happening, Shadow?"

"Over the past few days, I've always felt a strange sensation when Rouge was in the same room as I am."

"Interesting," Rocket said as he started taking notes.

"Sounds to me that you're falling in love with Rouge," Sally said.

"Sally, please. I'm the one talking to Shadow."

"Sorry, sweetie. I shouldn't have interrupted."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," Rocket said before turning his attention back to Shadow. "Continue."

"I've felt something odd in my chest," Shadow said.

"Interesting. I would have to guess that is your heart," Rocket said.

"Impossible. My heart's been cold for as long as I can remember."

"Since Maria's death, correct?"

"That's right. After that traumatic event, I kept to myself for when another friend of mine met the same end Maria did," Shadow said.

"I think we're done here, Shadow. You can go, think things over, and come back here tomorrow," Rocket said before Shadow got up.

"I will. Thanks for the talk." Shadow then left and walked all the way back to Josh's residence. When he walked in, he saw that Josh was playing Sonic Generations.

"Hey, Josh," Shadow said before Josh paused the game.

"Hey, Uncle Shadow. Where'd you go?"

"Just to talk with your father about a personal matter."

"What kind of personal matter," Josh asked.

"It's personal," Shadow said.

"Somehow, I knew you would say that." Shadow just walked back to his room and laid on the bed, thinking things over.

_Could I be falling in love with Rouge like Sally said? It's possible. I always feel that same sensation every time in the same place_, Shadow thought as he placed a hand on his chest. Shadow glanced over to the picture of Team New Mobotropolis and focused on Rouge. He kept thinking about the possibility of being in love with Rouge until he fell asleep. Unknown to him, Shadow would be living the same day over and over until he could tell Rouge how he felt about her.


	2. Day 1, Take 2

Shadow jolted up awake at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He rubbed his eyes to clean them before getting up and strapping on his Air Shoes. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I feel like I've done this before," Shadow said as he walked over to the door. He walked downstairs and saw Josh and Dominic playing Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure.

"Josh."

"Can't talk now, Uncle Shadow. I'm beating Dominic with Bash," Josh said as he continued battling his friend.

"In your dreams, hedgehog. I'm gonna win," Dominic said before Josh defeated him.

"Yes! I win!"

"No fair! I demand a rematch!"

"Kiss my tail," Josh said as he and Dominic set down their controller. "Anyway, what's going on?"

"Weren't you playing that yesterday," Shadow asked.

"No. Yesterday, I was playing football with Manik, Shade, and Dominic. I wasn't inside at all yesterday. A gamer has to go outside once in a while," Josh responded.

"I can confirm Josh's story. He and Manik won twelve to five against me and Shade," Dominic said.

"I remember you were playing that same game yesterday. Yet you say you and your friends were playing football yesterday. Either someone's lying or there's something strange going on here."

"There's definitely a theory for whatever's going on with you."

"And what would that be," Shadow asked.

"I probably shouldn't say until you're sure of what is going on," Josh said.

"All right. I gotta meet with Rocket and tell him about what's going on."

"I'm sure he'll have the same explanation as I did."

"You're probably right, but I'm going anyway," Shadow said before running out the front door.

"Fair enough," Josh said.

* * *

"Come on, Rocket. You know Sonic, so just talk to him and convince him to have just one date with me," Amy said as Shadow entered the room. Shadow felt the same thing he had felt before when he had woken up.

"You want an answer, so let's ask the cards," Rocket said before laying the deck of cards he had in an arch. Shadow watched as Amy picked a card, memorized it, and put it back. Rocket used his power of sorcery to choose the very card Amy had picked out of the deck.

"Is this your card?"

"Yes. What's your answer?"

"Let's see," Rocket said before turning the card around with his fingers.

"The card says no."

"Fine! You stink, Rocket," Amy said before storming out of the room.

"Listen, Rocket. I need to talk to you."

"I know, Shadow," Rocket said.

"You do," Shadow asked, confused.

"You set up an appointment with me so we could talk about what's been going on lately."

"Great. Same thing as yesterday." Shadow then took a seat before Sally came into the room.

"Did I miss anything," she asked as she took a seat.

"What's she doing here," Shadow asked.

"She insisted."

"I don't believe this."

"What's been going on with you, Shadow," Rocket asked.

"Forget it," Shadow said as he got up.

"You're just suppressing yourself."

"What was all that about?"

"I honestly have no idea," Rocket responded.

* * *

"So, things you've seen and heard repeated themselves today? Is that what you're saying?"

"It is. I don't know what's going on."

"I do. It seems that you're caught in a time warp," Josh said.

"And what does that mean," Shadow asked.

"It simply means that you'll be repeating the same day over and over again until a goal can be met."

"Like what?"

"Like confessing your love for someone," Josh said.

"That's it," Shadow said.

"What's it?"

"Over the last several days, I've felt a strange sensation when Rouge is in the same room I am."

"Then that's the trigger. Until you can confess your feelings for Aunt Rouge, you'll be reliving the same day over and over until you can do just that," Josh said.

"So, to break this time loop or whatever, I just need to tell Rouge how I feel about her? Is that you're telling me, Josh," Shadow asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Until then, the same day will be repeated unless you can do just that." Josh and Shadow both looked at the wall clock and saw that midnight was fast approaching.

"Here we go again."


	3. Day 1, Take 3

Shadow jolted up awake at the sound of his alarm clock going off. He rubbed his eyes to clean them before smashing the alarm clock. He then sat at the foot of his bed and knew that this was the second time he would be living today.

"Day 1, take three," Shadow muttered before he strapped on his Air Shoes. He then walked downstairs and saw Josh sitting on the couch.

"Shouldn't you be playing Skylanders like you were the last time?"

"Not this time. I'm making sure that what's supposed to happens does," Josh said.

"Wait. How'd you know about the time warp," Shadow asked.

"Simple. I wrote myself a little reminder." Josh pulled off his right shoe before showing Shadow the note on the sole: 'Uncle Shadow trapped in time warp until true feelings towards Aunt Rouge come out.'

"But how did you know to put the note on your shoe?"

"The first thing I do after waking up," Josh simply said before putting his shoe back on.

"Could you help me confess my feelings for Rouge," Shadow asked.

"I can. It'll be simple. I just need a couple of minutes to draw up a plan."

"Okay. I'll be with your father in the meantime."

"Great," Josh said before he and Shadow got up.

"Good luck," Shadow said.

"I don't need luck. My plan is brilliant."

"I'm sure it is." Shadow then left, leaving Josh to draw up the plan to make sure Shadow didn't live the same day again.

* * *

"So you're living the same day over and over until you can confess your undying love for Rouge," Rocket asked after Shadow had told him the whole story.

"Not necessarily undying, but the rest is true. Josh is gonna help me out with doing just that," Shadow said.

"Josh is helping you in this little escapade?"

"He is. He said he had a plan and he just needed to complete it."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a great plan," Rocket said.

"I hope so. Otherwise, I'll be stuck in this time warp until I can tell Rouge how I feel about her," Shadow said.

"I'm sure Josh will pull through and deliver on his promise."

* * *

Shadow walked the way from Castle Acorn back to Josh's home and saw Rouge sitting there on the couch.

"Rouge, what are you doing here," Shadow asked.

"Josh said you had something to tell me," Rouge simply said.

"So, this is your plan. Nice going."

"What?"

"Nothing," Shadow quickly said before ballroom music came on.

"Where'd that music come from, Shadow," Rouge asked.

"You don't need to know." Shadow then locked his left hand in Rouge's left hand, prompting her to put her other hand around Shadow's waist. Shadow and Rouge stared into each other's eyes while dancing.

"What did you want to tell me, Shadow?"

"It's nothing," Shadow said.

"Tell me," Rouge said.

"All right. Over the past few days, I've felt this strange sensation that I can't explain when you were in the same room as I was."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I am. Rouge, I think I'm in love with you," Shadow said.

"Somehow, I knew you were," Rouge said.

"How?"

"I just knew."

"You sneaky bat," Shadow said before he and Rouge started to close in.

"Come on," Josh said quietly while looking at his watch. He saw it was ten seconds to midnight. If Shadow didn't seal the deal, he would be in for another complete repeat.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Midnight." Before Shadow could get the time he needed, he was sent back to the beginning of the day once again.


	4. Day 1, Take 4

Shadow jolted awake at the sound of his alarm clock, grabbed it, and sent it to the floor where it smashed into a million pieces.

"So close," he muttered as he strapped on his Air Shoes. He walked downstairs and saw Josh sitting there on the couch.

"Josh?"

"It was close to midnight, Uncle Shadow," Josh said.

"I know. I was this close to breaking the warp and getting on to the next day," Shadow said as he sat beside Josh.

"I'm a failure."

"You're not a failure."

"Yes, I am. The plan didn't work at all," Josh said.

"It was just bad timing," Shadow said. Josh then realized that the plan hadn't failed due to him.

"Yeah. That's all it was. Bad timing. I had it all set up too close to midnight. I'll try again tonight."

"Good. I cannot live this day again."

"With any luck, you won't have to," Josh said.

"Okay. Last night, I told Rouge I think I was falling in love with her," Shadow said.

"Obviously, you can't say that. Otherwise, you're begging for a complete repeat."

"You're right. I have to be official with what I say."

"Check. Next, you'll have to cut to the chase and get straight to the kiss," Josh said.

"Right. Rouge and I went slow like in one of those old movies and I got stuck repeating the day again," Shadow said.

"Yeah. I assume that, to completely break the loop, you'll have to tell Aunt Rouge you love her and seal the deal with a kiss."

"Got it."

"Good. Now onto the rest of the plan," Josh said before he and Shadow began modifying the plan Josh had come up with.

* * *

Night came and Shadow went over the plan he and Josh had come up with in his head. Shadow looked to the horizon and saw Josh and Rouge were fast approaching.

"Here we go. If all goes well, it'll be take one for day two," Shadow said before Rouge and Josh came to a stop.

"Shadow," Rouge said.

"Rouge. Before you say anything, you need to know..."

"I already know about what's been happening."

"You do," Shadow asked confused.

"I do. Josh told me," Rouge responded.

"Josh?"

"I just felt like she had a right to know."

"If you had told me earlier, I would have gone along with the plan you and Josh had come up with."

"Did Josh tell you everything," Shadow asked.

"Well, he didn't tell me what you had to do to break the warp," Rouge answered.

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"That's not important," Shadow said.

"So what is important," Rouge asked.

"That I move on to the next day." Shadow then locked his right hand with Rouge's right hand, prompting Rouge to put her free hand around Shadow's waist.

"Now for music to fit the mood," Josh said before running off. When he came back, he ran up one of the nearby trees and came back down after placing something on one of the branches.

"Done and done." Josh then pressed one of the buttons on the remote in his hands, turning on the portable stereo he had hidden in the tree. The stereo started playing romantic music to which Shadow and Rouge started dancing to.

"History is about to be made," Josh said as he watched his Uncle Shadow and Aunt Rouge dance the night away. He glanced at his watch and saw it was about ten minutes until midnight.

"Uncle Shadow, hurry it up."

"Right," Shadow said quietly before turning his attention back to Rouge. "Rouge, there's something I need to tell you."

"What would that be, Shadow?"

"Over the past few days, I've been feeling this strange sensation when you were around," Shadow said.

"Is this going where I think it's going," Rouge asked.

"It is. I love you, Rouge the Bat."

"I love you, too, Shadow the Hedgehog." Rouge and Shadow then pressed their lips together in a kiss that lasted for what seemed like eternity. Josh glanced at his watch again and saw it was ten seconds to midnight.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one," Josh said as he saw the seconds tick away. "Midnight."


	5. Day 2, Take 1

Shadow broke the kiss he was having with Rouge to find out whether it was the same day or not. Josh shook his head, signaling that it was day two, take one.

"Good," Shadow muttered.

"Would you two please tell me what's going on here," Rouge asked.

"You do deserve to know, Aunt Rouge," Josh said.

"Tell me, Josh."

"The only way Uncle Shadow could break out of the time warp was to do what he just did."

"You mean he had to tell me how he felt about me and kiss me just to get to the next day," Rouge asked.

"Pretty much," Josh responded.

"Well, that does makes sense."

"It does," Josh and Shadow both asked.

"Of course."

"But why does it makes sense, Aunt Rouge?"

"I'm not really sure, but it probably does in some sense," Rouge said.

"You're probably right."

"To tell you the truth, Shadow, I was beginning to develop feelings for you as well."

"You were," Shadow asked.

"I was. Your cold attitude towards others just attracted me to you," Rouge said.

"I'd say this was a win-win situation," Josh said.

"It was, Josh. It sure was."

"Now what are you gonna do?"

"Just go off and celebrate the new relationship," Rouge said before she and Shadow walked off.

"Have fun, you two! Your future looks bright," Josh shouted.

"Will do!"

"I gotta tell Dad about this." Josh then ran off and over to Castle Acorn to tell Rocket about what had happened to Shadow.

* * *

"So Shadow was caught in a time warp until he could tell Rouge how he felt about her," Rocket asked after Josh had explained the whole story to him.

"That's right, Dad. I'm not lying," Josh said.

"I never said you were lying."

"I know that, but I was protecting myself if you did."

"Smart man," Rocket said.

"Thanks, Dad. I was just helping Uncle Shadow do what he had to in order to get on to the next day," Josh said.

"Interesting."

"Am I in trouble for getting involved with someone else's personal matters?"

"Normally, you would be. However, you helped a friend of mine and, as a result, you will not be punished," Rocket said.

"Thanks, Dad," Josh said before getting up and walking out of the room.

"History has been written and Shade has been saved from fading away."


End file.
